EP187
}} Moving Pictures (Japanese: こおったヒマナッツのなぞ！！ The Mystery of the Frozen !!) is the 187th episode of the Pokémon anime. It was first broadcast in Japan on March 1, 2001 and in the United States on January 26, 2002. Blurb On their way to Olivine City, our heroes run into their old friend and shutterbug, Todd! As Todd and our friends catch up, a frozen Sunkern falls from the sky. The gang take it to a nearby lodge and, with the help of the old woman who runs it, thaw poor Sunkern out. The old woman explains she and her husband go to a valley with hundreds of Sunflora (the evolution of Sunkern) every year on their anniversary and have their picture taken. Tragically, this being their 50th wedding anniversary, they won't be able to continue the tradition because all of the Sunflora have disappeared. Where have all the Sunflora gone? Plot and continue walking towards Olivine City. hones into an odd sound, as predicted by it's the shutter of a camera, which leads the group to their old friend and photographer extraordinaire, . The group are pleasantly surprised and Todd goes on to show the group several of his latest photographs, some candid shots of various Pokémon. Todd admits that he is now hoping to get a close up of the legendary Pokémon, . Their reunion is cut short, however, when an object falls directly for them. Todd is keen to get a snapshot, but Ash pushes him out of the way as the chunk of solid ice hits the ground. The group examines the object, Ash's Pokédex reveals that the Pokémon frozen inside is a . Brock wraps it up in some cloth, and the group rushes it over to a lodge that Todd had passed by earlier. At the lodge, they are greeted by an old lady named Sophia, who suggests that Brock can put the Sunkern into a basin of hot water to melt the ice. After a while the ice melts, and Sunkern comes back to life. She then mentions that the lodge is named the Sunflora Lodge, and starts to explain the long, old story behind the naming of the lodge; insisting that the group listens, though they initially find it boring. As she starts her story, the group learns that it is actually a sweet but pitiful love story that takes place about 50 years ago between her and her lover, Marcello. Her lover, now her husband Marcello then appears and reveals that it was only some fictitious story that Sophia had cooked up that involved the both of them. She then proceeds to show them her photo album that contains 49 pictures that they had taken with the hundreds of that came to the slope every year on their anniversary. Brock claims that this year would then be their golden anniversary and that the 50th picture would make a special one. Todd offers to take the 50th anniversary on the elderly couple's behalf. Marcello sighs and explains that there wouldn't be one as the weather is unusually cold this year and none of the have appeared. Sophia is still keen to take the photograph, with or without the Sunflora, and Marcello agrees to keep the tradition going. Soon the couple leads Todd and the others to the south slope, and Brock decides to bring Sunkern with them in the hopes of finding out what has happened to the Sunflora. A powdering of snow falls on the group as they look at the rather desolate south slope. This leads Sophia to tell the group another one of her fictional love stories, this one is about the time she nearly fell off a rope bridge, but Marcello manages to lift her to safety. Brock then realizes that they never crossed a bridge, and Sophia confirms that the story was another imagining. The source of the snow fall is soon revealed to be one of Team Rocket's mechas, and soon the thieving trio make their entrance on skis. Todd is surprised to see the Team Rocket trio still following Ash's group, and they are quick to insult him. presses a button on his controller, and the snow machine begins to blow a blizzard directly at the group. The blizzard conditions leads Sophia into another one of her stories, though Misty interrupts to point out that they are currently under attack. The snow soon buries everyone, leaving and later feeling too cold to . Jessie calls out her , and it slithers across and carries Pikachu to its . Sunkern jumps into action and uses to melt the snow. The warmer conditions frees Bulbasaur from the ice, and it goes on to use , which destroys the snow blower. In the middle of fleeing, Arbok loses its hold of Pikachu, who then lands at Ash's feet. Team Rocket are determined to escape another humiliating blast off and climb aboard their Meowth balloon. Pikachu, however, still manages to send them blasting off with a . The couple are still set on taking their anniversary picture, and agree to pose with Sunkern because it is the pre-evolved form of Sunflora. Brock then suggests to Ash that he should evolve the Sunkern into a Sunflora with the Sun Stone he won as a prize in the Bug-Catching Contest. Ash agrees to the idea and places his Sun Stone by Sunkern, and it then evolves into a Sunflora. The newly-evolved Sunflora goes on to call many other Sunflora, and soon the landscape is transformed into a flowering yellow garden. Todd proceeds to take Sophia and Marcello's 50th anniversary photo. As he moves the camera lens away from his eye, he spots a blue figure in the distance. Todd is adamant that he saw an Articuno. With that, Ash, Misty, Brock and Todd wave goodbye to the elderly couple and head towards the mountains. Major events * and meet up with Todd Snap, who is looking to get a photo of . * Ash uses his Sun Stone to evolve a wild into . * Todd joins the group again. Debuts Pokémon debuts * TV episode debuts * Characters Humans * * * * Jessie * James * Todd Snap * Sophia * Marcello Pokémon Who's That Pokémon?: (US and international), (Japan) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * (evolves; debut) * (multiple) * ( ) Trivia * This is the last episode where a pan-out was displayed with the "To be Continued" caption following it. * This episode marks one of the few times that an item is described by the Pokédex. ** Other items are the Poké Flute in Wake Up Snorlax! and the Salveyo weed in The Stun Spore Detour. * This episode marks the first and currently only time that Ash uses an evolutionary stone to make a Pokémon evolve. ** It also marks the first time that an item belonging to Ash is used to induce a Pokémon's evolution. * Both this episode and The Light Fantastic share their names with books. Interestingly, they are only two episodes apart from each other. * This episode references music in the real-world: ** The episode's English title is also the name of an by the band . ** The story of the Sunflora Lodge is based on a by . * The first story which Sophia tells to Ash and is a reference to the movie , which stars and , who are the inspiration for Sophia and Marcello respectively. The user of in this episode is also an homage to the film. Errors * In the dub, the Pokédex says that the Sun Stone is used to evolve into . While the Sun Stone will induce evolution in a Gloom, it will become a , rather than a Vileplume. The Leaf Stone is the item used to make a Gloom a Vileplume. * When Todd is taking pictures of , he's holding up his right arm. But after he zooms out of his camera, Wobbuffet is holding up his left arm. * In the dub, Sophia says that the picture was taken fifteen years ago. Dub edits * Todd Snap was named as Todd again due to legal issues involving . * While Ash, Misty and Todd think about how long Sophia's story will be, Brock wonders about if she has any . The reason for this is probably for comic effect. * The original airing of this episode on Hungama TV in started the episode directly from the title card, skipping the part of the episode that comes before it. In other languages |zh_cmn= |cs= |nl= |de= |fr_eu= |he=אופרת קרח |it= |pt_br= |es_la= |es_eu= |pl= |hi=पिक्चर की कहानी }} 187 Category:Episodes written by Junki Takegami Category:Episodes storyboarded by Osamu Inoue Category:Episodes directed by Shigeru Ōmachi Category:Episodes animated by Yūsaku Takeda de:Bewegende Bilder es:EP189 fr:EP187 it:EP187 ja:無印編第187話 zh:精灵宝可梦 第188集